


Where Does This Leave Us?

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: But anyways the sex scene in the fic, F/M, I'm ordering my ass a dominos tomorrow, I'm so fuckin glad I'm off work tomorrow, I've fuckin earned it, I've worked 4 days back to back, Imma watch Zapped as I eat it, is pretty brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen when they saw each other next? She wasn't for sure but she hoped it wouldn't be too awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Does This Leave Us?

**Author's Note:**

> BITCH ICHIHIME IS CANON FYFDADECVSWTGYL!!! Y'ALL I'VE BEEN RIDING HARD FOR ICHIHIME SINCE MY ASS WAS INTRODUCED TO BLEACH THROUGH THE ANIME!! Like when I used to be obsessed with bleach, I noticed how ichiruki was far more popular than ichihime but it didn't stop from loving it so damn much. Nah but I'm so happy and excited though like first Naruhina becomes canon and now Ichihime like lol my reaction to ichihime becoming canon is literally those two gifs of kanye bein all like 'I guess we'll never know what it's like for me to lose'. Lmao y'all but tumblr ichihimes are bein so lowkey petty and its so fuckin funny!! Lol like they've earned the right to be petty though cuz I've peeped in on the bleach fandom from time to time and ichirukis have apparently been harassing ichihime shippers for years. Like they asses literally created hate blogs and everything like lol that shit's so pathetic and corny. Like you'd think if a fanbase was so confident in the plausibility of their preferred ship that they wouldn't feel the need to constantly lash out at the fanbase of a ship with less popularity like lol. They were obviously very threatened. Nah but what I noticed that needs to change in regards to both the ichihimes and the ichirukis is the cross tagging. Like both sides need better tagging etiquette skills like lol the ichihimes can be as petty as they want like I welcome it and will bust a gut over it but just be sure that the pettiness doesn't cross over into the ichiruki tag. And like the ichirukis can be as salty as they want and vent about how shitty the bleach ending is and whatever but just keep it out of the ichihime tag cuz lol ion wanna see it. Lol nah but I need to look up these black ichihime shippers that I really like though cuz I bet their reactions are so funny!! Lmao like this is all just too great. I really like renruki too btw. I've always found them adorable and always sideeyed renji cuz lol homeboy was feelin rukia a lil too much. Nah but if ichiruki had happened, I would've been alright. As a ichihime shipper would I have felt sad? Yeah, but I adore Rukia with all my being and if Kubo chose to have her end up with Ichigo, I would've been down with it. But I mean if I actually kept up with bleach like my bro does and ichiruki happened, I bet I would've felt a more crushing sadness. But if it had happened I would've felt a more chill, quiet sadness. Like my reaction would've basically been 'It is what is'. YO AND ZENDAYA IS MARY JANE GFUGYJFLUYTFUTLFGI!! THIS WEEK JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER LIKE OMG!!! Lmao the whites are already getting so mad!! I'm quite enjoying their white tears.:)))))))))))) Ugh but I'm so happy though!! Lol but lemme wrap this up though cuz I need to eat my pizza while watching the iconic cleo brown episode of kc undercover. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)
> 
> Note: The following fic is based on the story Always x and x Forever by Symone_Nicole. Should you feel confused by any references made in the fic, please give Always x and x Forever a read for clarification purposes.:)
> 
> Edit: So the other day I was rereading this when I caught something that bothered me so lol I made a lil change.

She thought her body would’ve adjusted to no longer being under the rules of the Zoldyck Estate and allowed itself to rouse from unconsciousness at an hour that wasn’t 5:30 in the morning but it seemed it would take longer than three years to kill such a habit. Canary decided against moving when she returned to the waking world, fighting to keep her countenance unchanged as she became aware of the hand around her waist and the tantalizing smell of cologne. There was a warmth against her, a warmth that she knew full well wasn’t from a blanket.

           

Her heart rate suddenly picked up. Killua… There was a pang in her heart as she remembered how broken he’d looked last night. She never would’ve guessed that an almost kiss would come out of her trying to be there for her friend. Friend… Could she still call him that? In the past, she’d always pretend like she didn’t notice his lingering looks, would always be quick to shoot down her suspicions that there was an unresolved tension between the two of them. She hadn’t wanted to get her hopes up. She resisted believing even for a second that he felt the same way. Hope was dangerous. Hope would prevent her from trying to move on.

           

But then Killua gave her a reason to stop pushing her hopefulness away. The opportunity to taste him outside of her dreams had been presented to her and god, had it been so tempting to seize it. She hadn’t been able to trust herself, though. The risk of giving in, of letting him do whatever he pleased with her, had been too great. And anyway, should they have woken up the next morning in a tangle of one another’s limbs, she had to take into consideration the possibility of Killua proceeding on through life while actively refusing to acknowledge the elephant in the room. The thought made Canary infinitely more relieved that she took the route of self-control. Sex, after all, would be far more difficult to address than an almost kiss.

           

Canary tried not to feel too much disappointment when Killua’s hand disappeared from around her waist, heart skipping a beat when his hand found her cheek instead. Canary was on the verge of leaning into his gentle touch when Killua took his hand back, the bed shaking slightly as he removed himself from it. She heard the door open before it was closed a second later. The former apprentice butler finally opened her eyes, breathing a sigh as she left the bed.

           

The mother sighed once more as she entered her room. Kai wouldn’t be awake for another three hours. Well, it was time to begin her usual morning routine. First was a shower.

           

She had only had a shower sex dream about Killua once, fervently hoping that no more were on their way. Her dream counterpart had been both surprised and embarrassed at the sight of the mischievously smirking man, reflexively bringing her arms up to cover her breasts, looking anywhere but at his face as she shyly inquired why he was in her shower of all places. She heard him chuckle, heart beating rapidly in her chest as he invaded her personal space, feeling hot in the face for reasons unrelated to the heat of the water. Her chin was suddenly lifted up, gulping as she stared into Killua’s twinkling eyes.

           

“Why so shy, Canary?” Killua smirked.

           

Her lips parted to respond but no words left them. Killua didn’t give her time to formulate a proper reply, instead roughly shoving her against the wall, blinking as it clicked in her mind that he was kissing her. His tongue slipped into her mouth, her mind fogging over and eyes sliding shut as she melted into his passionate kiss. He ended the kiss far too soon for her liking, Canary still in the middle of catching her breath when Killua suddenly turned her around, Canary letting out a gasp as he thrust into her. Sweat mixed with water as Killua continued ramming his pelvis into her anus.

           

Canary sighed, feeling as aroused as she did the morning she woke up from the dream. If she turned around and Killua was standing there, she wouldn’t exactly feel disappointed. God, everything had been so much easier when it was just her and Kai.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
